


Extracurricular Lessons

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue? What epilogue?, M/M, Voyeurism, dub-con if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Teddy wants to be a willing student, if only his chosen teacher would let him.





	Extracurricular Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_springsmut, 2009.

“Professor Longbottom?” Teddy stepped into the greenhouse, eyes casting about nervously, but he didn’t see anyone else about. Good, that meant anyone serving detention tonight was serving them elsewhere. Wiping his damp palms against his school robes, he stepped further inside. “Professor Longbottom?”

“In here, in the office,” a voice called back. Teddy breathed a sigh that was part relief and part determined huff, following the sound to Professor Longbottom’s office. The older man looked up from the stack of parchment he was grading and set down his quill, smiling. “Teddy, come in. I’ve tea, if you want any.”

“No thanks.” Teddy sank into the chair Professor Longbottom indicated, clasping his hands loosely in his lap. “I haven’t caught you at a bad time, have I?”

“Oh no, actually I’d been thinking about taking a break from marking papers. The misspellings and horrid grammar tend to blur together after a while. First years. Sometimes their penmanship and writing skills improve, and sometimes they don’t. So what can I do for you?” he asked, still smiling. “You’re out rather late, and I know it can’t be about your Herbology homework considering you didn’t continue the class past your OWL year.”

Teddy looked down at his hands, debating whether or not he ought to wipe his palms against his robes again, and decided against it. He’d only have to do it again later. “No, this is kind of…personal.”

“Oh? Did you and Victoire have an argument?” Professor Longbottom waved his wand, and the teapot sitting nearby floated toward him. Refilling his cup, he nodded wordlessly toward the pot in case Teddy had changed his mind, sending it back when he shook his head. “And since this is personal and we’re alone, you’re allowed to call me Neville.”

Now that he’d been given permission to address the professor informally, Teddy’s shoulders slumped somewhat. “We had more than an argument. We broke up.”

“I see.” Another wave of Neville’s wand brought a plate of lemon cakes to rest on the desk. “Are condolences in order? Or is there a bit of relief mixed in with the disappointment?”

“Embarrassment, more like.” Teddy could feel his cheeks redden, just thinking about it. “I can’t imagine any girl would want to stick around after, um, after you’ve called out someone else’s name. She thought I’d been cheating on her, but I wasn’t!”

“Not physically, at least?” 

Neville, Teddy noted with no small amount of intrigue, had also turned pink. Teddy could sympathise, having both been raised by their conservative grandmothers. Andromeda Tonks, however, had nothing on Augusta Longbottom when it came to propriety and doing right for the sake of maintaining the family legacy. Topics such as this one simply Were Not Discussed amongst polite company. Ever.

“No. Not physically. Can I, um, ask you a personal question? You don’t have to answer, but I couldn’t think whom else to ask.” His hands, damp as they were by now, seemed terribly important. Teddy couldn’t look away from them, feeling his face heat further.

“You can ask.” Neville’s voice was calm and oddly resigned, as if he already knew what the question would be.

“When did you first realise you liked blokes? Did you always like them? Did you like them as much as you liked girls, or…or did you only find out later on you preferred other men? Because I _like_ Victoire, I do! Except…”

“Except the name you called out wasn’t a girl’s name? Yes, I can understand how that could be embarrassing.”

“You know it,” Teddy muttered. 

Neville drank a long swallow of tea while Teddy reached for a lemon cake. “I had my first crush on a male when I was thirteen. I had my first crush on a girl when I was fourteen. I was almost twenty before I figured out the difference in ratio. Two girls, and all the rest were…not girls. Consequently, all of my adult relationships have been with other men, and I’m perfectly happy with it that way. You may be different. Some people do prefer men and women in near-equal measure. You may have a slight preference toward one or the other, but finding both sexes attractive is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Oh, well, that was something of a relief. The answer, however, led to more questions.

“Are men…are they different? You know, when it comes to…you know?”

Neville’s face turned nearly as bright red as Teddy’s, if the scorching heat in his cheeks was any indication. “Sex? I’m not sure I’m the right person to ask, Teddy. That’s the sort of thing you need to discover for yourself.”

"But I'd rather have someone _show_ me. Isn't there a book on the subject somewhere? I can't go off discovering unprepared!"

Neville made an odd choking sound, spluttering into his tea. "Did you read a book before you set out to, ah, _discover_ Miss Weasley's particular charms? No? The principle is the same, Teddy. If you're attracted to someone, and if they are likewise attracted to you, then discovery is half the fun. There's no need to rush into experience for experience's sake."

Teddy picked at his lemon cake, licking crumbs from his fingers. "I dunno. I thought you could, well, I'd hoped that…"

"Stop right there." Neville held up his hand, and there was an edge to his tone Teddy had never heard from him before. "The answer is no."

"Why not?" Teddy demanded. "You're a teacher; you like men. I'm of age. Why not?"

"Three reasons." Neville held up a finger. " One, I teach Herbology, not sex education. _Especially_ not the hands-on variety you're looking for." He held up a second finger. "Two, you may be of age, but that doesn't negate the fact that I am a professor and you are a student; and I will not cross that boundary. The fact you even thought to ask is something I find completely disrespectful, both to you as a person and to me as your superior." He held up a third finger. "Three, I am already in a relationship, one where there is no danger of my accidentally crying out someone else's name at a critical moment. I'm quite happy with him, and I won't do anything to jeopardise the relationship."

Teddy could have argued against the first two reasons, but not the third. His shoulders slumped. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll find a book."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Neville smiled again and reached for his own cake. "However, if you're still – having difficulties – in finding someone to experiment with at the end of the school year, come back. I could probably steer you toward a few places where young wizards go to meet others of like mind."

~*~

The Three Broomsticks was crowded on this final Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas. Teddy had managed to score a table for him and his friends before the pub became too congested with other students seeking a spot of warmth and respite from the cold and snow outside. The table was cluttered with empty butterbeer bottles and cider mugs.

Teddy ran his hand through his hair, Ravenclaw blue in support of his House's upcoming match with Slytherin, half-listening to Archie Towler's description of his date with Sarah Flint while letting his gaze wander around the crowded pub, dismissing the knots of excited third-years giggling over their butterbeers and the equally giggly knots of girls closer to him in age, laughing and whispering behind their hands while casting coy glances toward their chosen objects of affection.

His attention was caught at the sight of Professor Longbottom, previously unseen and unnoticed at a table tucked in the far back corner of the pub. He'd risen to his feet, face alight as he waved to catch someone's attention, shouting a name Teddy didn't catch. The other apparently heard, because the professor was joined moments later by another man. He was several inches shorter than Neville, with short sandy hair.

Teddy watched the two men embrace and exchange a few words, also drowned out by the buzz of multiple conversations and bursts of laughter surrounding them, before the sandy-haired man tilted his head toward the stairs leading to the rooms above the pub. Professor Longbottom smiled and grabbed his cloak, following his companion upstairs.

"Oi, Teddy, are you even listening?" Archie nudged his shoulder, none too gently. "We're going to Zonko's and maybe Honeyduke's after that. Are you coming or not?"

"I'll catch up to you in a few minutes," Teddy replied. "I just saw someone I want to say hello to. I'll find you, all right?"

Waiting until his friends were gone, Teddy made his way to the public loo, hiding in one of the stalls for a few minutes before pulling out his wand and tapping the top of his head with it, murmuring the words to the Disillusionment Charm. It wasn't as good as his godfather's Invisibility Cloak would have been for the occasion, but it would have to do. He waited a few minutes longer, and slipped out the door the next time it opened. Looking around, he made his way up the stairs.

The corridor was deserted, but Teddy could discern muted voices behind several closed doors. He paused before each of these, ear pressed to the wood for a few seconds until he found out none of the speakers were Neville before moving on to the next. Female voices also sent him on his way.

He finally recognised Professor Longbottom's voice behind the second door on the right near the end of the corridor, a quiet baritone rumble quickly followed by the shorter man's lighter tenor.

Lighter and decidedly breathy, Teddy decided, pressing his ear more firmly against the door. He froze when a floorboard creaked, holding his breath; but he saw no accompanying shadow on the stairwell, nor did he hear the telltale click of an opening door. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he renewed the Disillusionment charm. 

Just in case.

"Missed yeh, I have," he overheard the shorter man say, still in that oddly breathy tone. "Thought this weekend would never get here." The breathiness was replaced by a soft, unmistakable moan, a sound that went straight to Teddy's cock, making him shift uncomfortably.

"I've missed you too, Seamus," Neville replied, amusement evident in his tone when he added, "D'you think you wore enough clothes?"

"It's December in feckin' Scotland," Shay replied. "I was beginnin' to think I hadn't worn enough when I Apparated here. Yeh seem to be doin' well enough at shucking me out of 'em."

Neville chuckled, and for several long moments Teddy didn't hear anything at all, because no one was speaking. Overcome with curiosity, Teddy dropped to one knee, peering through the keyhole into the room. The sight greeting him made his cock stiffen further in his trousers, making them uncomfortably tight.

Professor Longbottom had successfully stripped his companion – Seamus, Teddy recalled – of every stitch of clothing he had on, and was well on his way to removing every stitch of his also. It all mingled in an untidy jumble scattered across the floor leading to the bed, as though the two had begun tearing at each other's clothing the moment the door had closed behind them. Teddy bit back a moan of his own, trying to imagine such a frenzy of need. 

Once they were both naked, Neville pushed Seamus to sit on the edge of the bed, kneeling between his thighs. Seamus leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows while conveniently giving Teddy an excellent view of his cock. He swallowed another moan, one hand reaching for the placket of his trousers, watching as Neville cupped the other man in his palm, kneading them gently before bending his head and pressing kisses against the pale skin of Seamus' inner thighs.

"Fuck, Neville," Seamus panted. "I didn't come all the way here for teasin'. Suck me!"

"Anything else?" Neville obligingly licked at the tip of the other man's cock, light and teasing. "I'd hate to think this was a wasted trip for you."

"I want your mouth on me cock, and yehr fingers in me arse, and…oh, fuck _me_ …" Seamus groaned as Neville shifted to comply, tongue flicking over the glans before taking him fully into his mouth, making his companion arch with a keening wail, fingers curling into the bedspread as Neville bobbed up and down along his shaft, tongue swirling and stroking.

Teddy had finished unfastening his trousers, lifting out his erect prick and stroking in time to Neville's movements as he continued fellating an increasingly incoherent Seamus, unable to look away from the sight. Neville's tongue flickered out again, stroking across the head, dipping into the slit, making Seamus' hips snap forward. Neville smiled and swallowed him whole, cheeks hollowing, and Seamus howled his pleasure. Teddy nearly howled also, biting down on the thick wool of his cloak, his hand stroking faster.

Seamus cried out once more, surging up into Neville's mouth, and Teddy whimpered into his cloak, watching the professor's throat work as he swallowed the other man's come. A moment later Teddy was coming as well, spilling over his frantically pumping hand, droplets splashing onto his shirt.

He wanted to stay and see more, but he'd pressed his luck enough already. Reluctantly, Teddy drew his wand and whispered a cleaning spell, tucking himself back into his trousers and refastening them. Pulling his cloak tightly around his body, he got back onto his feet and slipped back downstairs. If he was very lucky, he'd still be able to find his friends again before they left Zonko's, hoping they would attribute his flushed cheeks to the outside cold.

~*~

Teddy wiped his lips with his napkin, watching Professor Longbottom depart the Leaving Feast.

"I've got an overdue library book I need to return to Madam Pince before she hunts me down personally," he told Archie, rising from the Ravenclaw table "Finish my packing for me while I'm gone?"

"Fuck you," Archie said mildly, reaching for another slice of strawberry tart. Teddy grinned and left the Great Hall, breaking into a trot and heading away from Ravenclaw Tower, making his way out the front door and down the lawn toward the greenhouses instead.

"Professor?" he called out softly, entering the greenhouse, making his way down the dim aisles toward the office, lit by candleglow. "Neville?"

Neville glanced up as Teddy leaned against the doorjamb, a stack of books in his hands. "Finished with your packing already?" he asked, setting the books into an open trunk.

"Pretty much." Teddy sidled further into the office. "I was wondering if your offer from the beginning of the year still stood. The one where you said you could direct me toward places where I could meet wizards of like mind. How's your boyfriend?"

Neville paused in the act of reaching for another book. "There is no boyfriend," he replied after a moment. "He broke it off just before the end of the Easter holiday. And yes, if that's what you truly want, I can give you the names of a few places to go."

"So you're single."

Carefully, Neville set down the book and straightened. "I am. What are you trying to say, Teddy? That you're available? Never mind that I'm almost old enough to be your father? Or that your godfather would probably castrate me with a slow and excruciatingly painful Severing charm if he knew what you were up to?"

"I'm eighteen, and after tonight you won't be my professor any more, and I'll be your _former_ student," Teddy countered. "I don't want to experiment, I want you to teach me, show me the things you know. I want to learn from you."

Neville's pleasantly round face closed as he resumed packing. "I told you before, it's better if there's mutual attraction involved. Sex isn't just something you learn, it's meant to be enjoyed with someone whose company you want, something meant to be shared. Otherwise, no matter how pleasurable it might be, there's an element of…coldness. I don't have impersonal encounters, Teddy. Plain and simple."

"I'm attracted to you. That doesn't matter? Age is only a number," Teddy argued desperately, thinking back to all the times he'd wanked in his bed or in the shower, images of himself in Seamus' place playing behind his closed lids, with Neville's lips tight around his cock, Neville's tongue lapping at his balls, Neville's cock pumping his arse. "I've been able to think of nothing else all year! If I'm not your type, just say so; but don't brush me off because you think I'm too young for you!"

"I think…" Neville took a deep breath. "I think it's more than past time for you to return to your dorm."

"I don't want to. Please." Reaching up, Teddy cupped Neville's startled face between his palms, pulling him down into a kiss before he could recover. His lips were soft and warm beneath Teddy's, and he tasted of tea and honey and lemon. Neville made a small sound, trying to pull away from the gentle fingers stroking his cheeks and jaw; and he tightened his grip, teasing past his lips, the tips of their tongues touching.

Neville pushed Teddy back, holding him at arm's length, two spots of colour high on his cheeks. "Dammit, Teddy," he whispered, pulling him back, mouths crashing together. Teddy nearly crowed in victory, giving himself over completely as the kiss deepened, moaning as Neville's hands fumbled with the front of Teddy's robes and the shirt beneath, fingers grazing over his bared chest before sliding around to caress his back.

Teddy's fingers brushed over the front of Neville's trousers, pleased to find him hard. He curled his fingers around the bulge and stroked, pressing against him so Neville could feel his equally hard erection against his hip. Breaking off the kiss, Teddy touched his tongue to Neville's ear, whispering, "Touch me, I want to feel your hand around me, I want you to show me…"

A few quick tugs had Teddy's trousers down around his ankles, Neville's shirt open to the waist, his own trousers undone. Teddy moaned against his neck as Neville's fingers dragged along the vein on the underside of his cock before curling his fingers around it, letting out a similar moan as Teddy mirrored his actions. Neville's arm snaked around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest, shifting slightly until their cocks were aligned. Strong fingers wrapped around them both, Teddy covering them with his own, following him as Neville began stroking.

The twin friction of their erections sliding together, along with their joined hands, was the most brilliant sensation ever, as far as Teddy was concerned. His breath puffed against Neville's neck in short bursts, quickening as fingers stroked and squeezed with greater urgency. Teddy let out a whine, feeling his balls tighten and draw up, and came with a choked cry, slick wetness coating their fingers, body jerking helplessly. Neville followed suit moments later, his release further slicking their joined hands.

"God," Teddy murmured, once he felt he could breathe and speak again at the same time. "That was…wow."

Neville let go, drawing his wand and cleaning them both before tugging his clothing back into place. "Go back to your dorm, Mr Lupin," he said. "Now, before I think of a suitable substitute for detention."

"Yes, sir." Teddy hid a smile as he straightened his own clothing, changing his hair to a rather fetching shade of Gryffindor scarlet. "When's my next lesson?"

"Just go, Teddy."

Teddy left, wondering when he could catch his former professor alone again. He'd convince him, eventually. Surely there would be more lessons after tonight. He'd find a way to make it happen.


End file.
